marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
2012年
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2012. 2012 *Dinah Madani is sent to Kandahar, Afghanistan, where she works with Ahmad Zubair as a liaison to a United States Armed Forces mission.The Punisher: 1.09: Front Toward Enemy *Foggy Nelson's New York driver license is issued.Daredevil: 3.04: Blindsided January 2nd and her husband find the Darkhold]] *Lucy Bauer and her husband, Joseph Bauer find the Darkhold in the basement of the home's former owner and open it. When Lucy touches it, she discovers that she can read the text in English while Joseph can read it in German.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup 9th *Phil Coulson tries to convince Nick Fury that Project T.A.H.I.T.I. must be shut down because of horrific side effects the drugs have on test subjects, which can only be mitigated by erasing the victim's memory. Despite his concerns, Project T.A.H.I.T.I. was not shut down.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal *In Dubai, Iron Man (in the Mark VI armor) agrees to race women in similar suits. Eventually, the suits of the Dubai men malfunction and are destroyed.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative 10th *'' '' by is published.Ant-Man and the Wasp 12th *Ghost phases to prevent herself from harm as she is shot at on a S.H.I.E.L.D. spy mission.In Ant-Man and the Wasp, several moments are shown from Ava Starr's past at S.H.I.E.L.D.. Hannah John-Kamen was 28.05 at the middle of filming and should not be playing Starr at an age any younger than ⅔ of her actual age, so 18.70, meaning, based on Starr's approximated date of birth (see 1980s references), that the scenes should be after April 26, 2007. One moment appears to say "01-8 Thu", suggesting it is Thursday, January 8, 2009. Evenly distributing between these two dates, the first set of scenes should be approximately September 29, 2007, March 4, 2008, and August 7, 2008, before then January 8, 2009. Then after that, the remaining scenes are between then and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. on January 12, 2014 (see 2014 references). Evenly distributing again, the remaining scenes should be January 9, 2010, January 11, 2011, January 12, 2012, and January 12, 2013.Ant-Man and the Wasp 19th and Natasha Romanoff talk to Nick Fury]] *As part of a training exercise, Hawkeye disguises himself as a spy and breaks into the Helicarrier to trick the Black Widow into thinking he is stealing information about the Avengers Initiative. After the exercise, Nick Fury tells them the Initiative will only be put into action when the world needs the team most.In The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative, Fury's language implies that Steve has already woken, the World Security Council is just unsure if he'll be accustomed enough to join the Avengers. It is therefore set anywhere between October 9, 2011 and April 30, 2012 inclusive. Halfway between these dates would be January 19, 2012. The Iron Man Dubai incident is said to be "recent", placing it around 10 days prior, roughly January 9, 2011. 20th *During a fundraising event in New York City, Barack Obama sings , who performed earlier at the same event.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards February 8th *War Machine fights the Ten Rings' allies in Northern Sudan. Afterwards, he travels to the in Afghanistan to discover more about the Ten Rings and contacts Tony Stark for advice.In Iron Man 3 Prelude, it is shown as beginning a while after Iron Man 2, with the damage from the Expo having been cleared up and Stark Tower having been fully planned, laid its foundations, and several levels into its construction. It then jumps to 2 months later, Mumbai, then 3 months later, Afghanistan, then 2 months later, Sudan, then 3 months later, Hong Kong, and this is shown to be the date of the Battle of New York, May 4, 2012. 3 months back from there would put Sudan around February 2012, 2 months further back would put Afghanistan around December 2011, 3 months further back puts Mumbai around September 2011, and a final 2 months back places the beginning in July 2011. This allows plenty of time, just over a year, for the Expo to be cleared completely and for the planning, foundations, and beginning of construction of Stark Tower. Several months prior to the beginning of the comic, work would have begun on the tower, around December 2011.Iron Man 3 Prelude 10th *Black Widow is sent to a mission in Moscow, Russia, where she searches for missing Stark Industries technology. Disguised as Tatiana Sokolova, she works at a night club. While she tries to interrogate Mikhail Fjodorov, one of the world's most successful illegal arms dealers, Fjodorov is killed by an unknown woman. Romanoff is forced to leave the club, fighting several security men in the process. After she returns to a hotel, she is attacked by a team of masked mercenaries, but she defeats them and receives a SIM card to reach the mysterious woman she saw in the night club.In The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes it is said, "Note: This story takes place between the events of Iron Man 2 and Marvel's The Avengers". This lines up with what Natasha says in Volume 2, "They're connecting the capital to Sochi on the coast, where the Winter Olympics will be held in two years." This is referring to the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics, which happened from February 7-23, 2014. 2 years prior would put this scene around February 15, 2012, and therefore the comic would revolve around this in February 2012, also lining up with it being set after Iron Man 2 in 2010, before The Avengers in May 2012.The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 1 11th *Later, in the very early hours of the morning, Black Widow talks to the woman named Sofia, and learns that she is a "fan" and wants to take over the name "Black Widow". Romanoff agrees to meet with Sofia and breaks all her contacts with S.H.I.E.L.D. 15th is saved by Phil Coulson]] *A few days later, Romanoff confronts Sofia in a sport hall in Sochi, where she is defeated and almost drowned but she is saved at the last moment by Phil Coulson, who is following a pair of goons working for the arms dealer General Starodoub. Coulson gives Romanoff the necessary equipment to infiltrate the yacht belonging to Yuri Klementiev, one of General Starodoub's business partners, where she meets Sofia again, an encounter which costs them the life of agent Gennady Markov.The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 2 19th *Phil Coulson discovers that Sofia's employer is the billionaire Richard Frampton, Romanoff infiltrates his headquarters in Vladivostok. She discovers that Frampton works for the Ten Rings terrorist organization and that he has made a Jericho missile that will explode near the border between Russia and North Korea, greatly destabilizing the world peace. Romanoff infiltrates the launching area and destroys the missile. Both Frampton and Sofia are killed in the explosion.The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 3 29th *Chad Davis explodes from an Extremis malfunction in Rose Hill, Tennessee. Five other people are killed in the explosion. April 1st *The first "Mandarin bombing" occurs, masquerading as a terrorist attack, and beginning the conflict later known as Aldrich Killian's War.Iron Man 3 12th *'' '' is released.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami 15th *Using the Darkhold, Lucy and Joseph Bauer at Momentum Labs build a Quantum Particle Generator that can creates matter out of nothing.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: LockupAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan 17th *Eli Morrow is contacted by Bauer who shows him, Hugo, Vincent and Frederick her invention. Tempted by the power and knowledge of the book, Eli Morrow asks Joseph to give him the book claiming that the book will kill them all. 21st *A few days later, tired of him, Joseph hires and orders the Fifth Street Locos to kill Morrow. 22nd *Robbie Reyes steals the car that belongs to his uncle Eli Morrow, when Gabe Reyes catches him. However, Gabe decides to join him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good SamaritanAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils *'Attack on Robbie and Gabe Reyes': **However, as the Reyes brothers are cruising along the neighborhood, the Fifth Street Locos, who were hired to murder Eli Morrow, shoot up the car with Robbie Reyes and Gabe Reyes in it. ** revives Robbie Reyes]]The car flips and sends Reyes flying through the air, as he prays to anyone to keep his brother safe. Reyes is killed on impacting the ground and Gabe loses control of his legs. However, Johnny Blaze, Ghost Rider, contacts Robbie's soul and asks if he wants Gabe to live, in which Reyes responds yes. Soon after, Blaze pulls Gabe to safety and revives Reyes by transforming him into the next Ghost Rider. 23rd *The next day, Eli Morrow beats Joseph into a coma but also he questions him on where the Darkhold is. When Hugo, Frederick and Vincent show up Morrow uses the Quantum Particle Generator to transform them into spiritual entities and contains every one of them on different boxes. *Lucy Bauer arrives at Momentum Labs only to discover what Morrow had done. He transforms Lucy into a spiritual entity too.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss''In ''Deals With Our Devils, as the team discuss what could have happened to Fitz and Coulson, it is said, "Impossible things happen all the time. That machine ghosted that Lucy woman." Agent Mackenzie replies, "So what, Coulson and Fitz come back in 5 years, bloody and insane?" The implication from this is that Mackenzie has been told that Bauer spent 5 years in the box, before her release on the reasoned day of March 19, 2017. *The police from Los Angeles police department arrives at the scene and takes Morrow into custody for attempt of murder. *At night, Robbie Reyes turns into the Ghost Rider and kills all the Fifth Street Locos members that attacked him and his brother except for Santino Noguera who got arrested before Reyes found him. 30th *Loki makes a deal with Thanos to recover the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. in exchange for a Chitauri army to conquer Earth. * tries to talk to Loki]]Realizing Loki is alive, Frigga tries to mentally communicate with him while he is in the Sanctuary. He refuses to respond to her, but she tells Thor and Odin he is still alive.Thor: The Dark World Prelude''The Art of the Avengers'' timeline May *The begins production.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors 1st *'Destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.': **Aided by Thanos and his servant, 'The Other', Loki activates the Tesseract from within the Sanctuary. It teleports him to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility in the Mojave Desert, where S.H.I.E.L.D. is conducting Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S..The AvengersThe Avengers Adaptation **Loki steals the Tesseract and uses the Scepter given to him by Thanos to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Erik Selvig and Clint Barton.The AvengersThe Avengers Adaptation **They escape, and the Tesseract's energy destroys the base, beginning the Chitauri Invasion. In response, Nick Fury reactivates the Avengers Initiative.The AvengersThe Avengers Adaptation *In Asgard, Heimdall sees Loki on Earth with the Tesseract, and informs Thor and Odin. 2nd *S.H.I.E.L.D. transfers Jane Foster to Tromsø, Norway to continue her research. *In Russia, in the local evening, Natasha Romanoff is extracting information from Georgi Luchkov while letting him believe he is interrogating her. Phil Coulson calls one of Luchkov's henchmen and orders him to give Romanoff the phone or S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fighter jets will destroy the entire city block. * talks to Phil Coulson]]Coulson tells Romanoff that she is needed, and while she is reluctant to leave her current mission, she agrees when Coulson mentions Barton has been compromised. *In Kolkata, India, late at night locally, Natasha Romanoff tracks down Bruce Banner, and tells him his knowledge of Gamma Radiation is essential in helping S.H.I.E.L.D. locate the Tesseract. Banner reluctantly agrees to help S.H.I.E.L.D.. *In New York City, Steve Rogers sits in his new apartment looking through S.H.I.E.L.D. files. One of the files lists Peggy Carter's current phone number, and Rogers prepares to call her, but eventually decides not to.The Avengers Extended Scene *Nick Fury talks to the World Security Council, including Gideon Malick, about the Avengers Initiative. *Unable to sleep, Steve Rogers goes to a boxing gym, where Nick Fury approaches him with a mission to retrieve the Tesseract. ]] *Tony Stark brings his miniaturized Arc Reactor online to power the newly opened Stark Tower in midtown Manhattan, built on the location of the former . Phil Coulson visits Stark Tower in the night and asks him to review Erik Selvig's research on the Tesseract, as well as confidential material concerning the potential members of the Avengers Initiative. 3rd *Coulson flies Rogers to the Helicarrier, and tells him about the new uniform they have waiting for him. *Loki conjures an image of himself to talk with The Other, who warns him not to fail his mission to retrieve the Tesseract, or else feel his master's wrath. *Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner meet on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier, and are impressed when it not only takes flight, but employs retro-reflective powers to "vanish". *Erik Selvig tells the mind-controlled Clint Barton that he needs iridium. Barton and Loki make plans to go to Stuttgart to retrieve some of the element. *The second Mandarin bombing occurs. *Odin uses dark energy to transport Thor back to Earth. *'Skirmish in Germany': **Banner sets to work tracking the gamma radiation the Tesseract gives off, while S.H.I.E.L.D.'s spy satellites find Loki in Stuttgart, Germany. ** forces a crowd in Germany to kneel during the Skirmish in Germany]]Rogers (donning his new Captain America costume) and Romanoff travel to Stuttgart in a Quinjet to confront Loki, who is acting as a distraction as Hawkeye steals iridium to stabilize the Tesseract.Avengers: Infinity War Prelude **Captain America fights him in the street, but the unexpected arrival of Iron Man prompts Loki to surrender.In The Avengers, during the Stuttgart scene, the museum's exhibition is shown on banners to begin on "4 MAI". The gala behind held would be an opening ceremony, and thus this scene would be the night before, on May 3, 2012. This lines up with the release date of The Avengers (May 4, 2012) being the date of the Battle of New York, and the fact that it is months (roughly 6, works out as 7) before Iron Man 3, which picks up in December 2012. **On the way back to the Helicarrier, the Quinjet is ambushed by Thor, who takes Loki and tries to reason with him. **Iron Man pursues and fights Thor in a forest, but Captain America breaks up the fight and Thor agrees for Loki to be taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. *Parts of Vanaheim are attacked by Marauders. The Vanir in these areas retaliate, but are still defeated. *On the Helicarrier, Loki is put in a cell designed to contain the Hulk. The Avengers debate about what to do with Loki, allowing him time to plot an escape. *Tony Stark asks Bruce Banner about how he controls his powers. *Late at night, Steve Rogers explores the lower levels of the ship and discovers a room full of weaponry. *Erik Selvig uses the newly acquired iridium to advance his experiments. on board the Helicarrier]] *Coulson informs Thor that Jane Foster was safely moved to Tromsø the day before following Selvig's kidnapping. 4th *In the early hours of morning, Natasha Romanoff interrogates Loki in his cell, but he refuses to give in. However, in a moment of cruelty towards her, Loki accidentally lets slip that he is interested in Banner, and Romanoff realizes he intends to use the Hulk to escape. *Meanwhile, Rogers finds several HYDRA weapons and uniforms from the 1940s in crates in the weapons room he had just discovered. *'Attack on the Helicarrier': ** fights Thor]] As the sun is coming up, Rogers confronts Nick Fury, who confesses S.H.I.E.L.D. wants the Tesseract to develop weaponry. **Loki's mind-controlled agents led by Hawkeye invade the Helicarrier and damage one of its engines. **While Iron Man and Captain America race to repair the engine before the ship crashes, Bruce Banner loses control, turns into the Hulk and goes on a rampage through the ship. **Black Widow frees Hawkeye of his mind-control by knocking him out. Thor distracts the Hulk, while Fury and Maria Hill hold off the other mind-controlled agents. The Hulk jumps out of the Helicarrier to attack a hovering F-35 jet, but ends up falling from the sky and crashing into an abandoned warehouse on the ground below. **Thor tries to stop Loki from escaping, but gets trapped in Loki's cell and ejected from the ship, landing in a field. Phil Coulson confronts Loki, armed with a weapon made from the Destroyer's parts, but Loki stabs him to death with his scepter. *Following his escape from the Helicarrier, Loki commandeers Stark Tower. The mind-controlled Erik Selvig uses a machine powered by the Tesseract to open a portal into space, allowing the Chitauri to invade Earth. are assembled for the first time]] Timeline *The Avengers come together to stop the invasion. Time Heist *2023 Hulk heads to the New York Sanctum. *'Battle of Hong Kong': **War Machine battles more allies of the Ten Rings. **Iron Man contacts him to request help in the Battle of New York, but Rhodes is attacked by a tank using Hammer Industries technology. **Unable to call for back-up because most of the United States Armed Forces is fighting the Chitauri invasion, War Machine manages to defeat the attackers and immediately flies to New York to help Stark. *'Battle of New York': **The battle continues, as Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye all work together to defeat the Chitauri invaders. From the battle, enormous damage is caused to midtown New York City, and many lives are lost, but the Avengers save as many civilians as they can. **Darcy Lewis shows Jane Foster live footage of Thor fighting Chitauri in New York. **In Asgard, Sif asks Heimdall if Thor survived his travel to Earth. While he confirms Thor is safe, Heimdall worries Loki's forces may be too much for Thor to handle. **During the Battle of New York, the mother of Audrey EastmanJessica Jones: 1.04: AKA 99 Friends and the mother of Ellen Nadeer and Vijay NadeerAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.09: Broken Promises both die. **Dave Griffith, a young boy from Harlem, records the Battle of New York, later selling the footage.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth **The Ancient One helps fight the invading forces from the New York Sanctum.Avengers: Endgame ** forces]] The Ancient One helps fight the invading forces from the New York Sanctum. **Despite Nick Fury's persistence, the World Security Council are not convinced the six heroes will be enough to stop the invasion, and launches a missile at New York City. **While the Avengers battle the invading forces, Iron Man grabs the missile and throws it through the portal, destroying the remaining Chitauri fleet. His suit fails and he falls back through the portal as Black Widow closes the portal. Hulk catches Stark to slow his fall, and wakes him from his unconsciousness. **Loki is apprehended, with the Hulk finding him and beating him into submission, and the Tesseract is reclaimed, ending the Chitauri Invasion.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: A Fractured House *'Theft of the Mind Stone': **Iron Man, Ant-Man and Captain America head for Stark Tower. *The STRIKE team take the Scepter. ** 's Scepter]] The STRIKE team take the Scepter. **Rogers intercepts the STRIKE team and Jasper Sitwell in an elevator. Once he whispers "Hail HYDRA" to Sitwell, the agent is convinced and gives the crate with the Scepter to Rogers. Following a brief altercation with his past self, who mistook future Captain America for an impersonation by Loki, Rogers goes down to the rendezvous point at the lobby. ** At the lobby, the past Avengers minus the Hulk find Alexander Pierce and have an argument with him regarding the Tesseract - the undersecretary thinks it should return to SHIELD custody even if the heroes already arranged its departure to Asgard. Ant-Man enters the miniature Arc Reactor in past Stark's chest and breaks a fuse, making Stark have a brief heart arrest that makes the briefcase with the Tesseract fall down. Future Stark, disguised as a security guard, gets the briefcase. ** escapes with the Tesseract]] As Iron Man is walking away, he is hit by a door - slammed by the past Hulk, angry at having to walk down all those flights of stairs - and the briefcase is opened by the impact, making the Tesseract fly away and arrive at Loki's feet. With everyone distracted by past Stark's medical incident, that is fixed only as Thor electrifies the Arc Reactor with Mjølnir, Loki uses the commotion to open a portal with the Cube and teleports away. ]] *'Theft of the Time Stone': The Ancient One is at first reluctant to give the Time Stone to Banner, but after learning Doctor Strange gave it to Thanos out of his own will, she decides to open the Eye of Agamotto and let the future Avengers have it. *Steve Rogers returns the Time Stone to the moment it was removed, erasing the dark splinter reality that was being created. and Captain America travel to 1970]] *Outside the tower, Ant-Man is angry that only one Stone was retrieved, given each member only has enough Pym Particles for one more trip. Iron Man and Captain America eventually think of the one place where both the Tesseract and more Particles would be found: 1970s Camp Lehigh. They give the Scepter for Lang to deliver in the future and head for the past. *Steve Rogers returns the Mind Stone to the moment it was removed, erasing the splinter reality that had been created. Timeline *Tired from the battle, the Avengers gather at a local shawarma restaurant recommended by Stark. While they have their lunch, War Machine arrives to help in the battle, only to discover they have already won. * studying the scepter]]The Scepter is given to S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Nicholas Cooper and Mark Smith for study.Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle *A Ten Rings agent reports to the Mandarin about their recent conflict with War Machine. Although their operatives did not manage to capture James Rhodes, they scanned his armor with every possible device, thus obtaining invaluable information about the technology. 5th *The New York Bulletin has a front page article titled "Battle of NY" which pictures a Leviathan causing multiple deaths when it fell on a building.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm *Thor returns to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract, while the other Avengers go their separate ways. *Tony Stark and Pepper Potts look at plans for reconstructing the damaged Stark Tower, which has lost the "S", "T", "R", and "K" on the outside from the battle. They choose to repurpose the remaining "A" to stand for the newly formed group, rebranding as "Avengers Tower". learns that Tony Stark is to blame.]] *Meanwhile, the Toomes Salvage Company recovers Chitauri technology from the wreckage. They are interrupted when a woman leading a group of officials arrives and tells them that from now on, their Department of Damage Control will be overseeing the cleanup of major events such as this, as sanctioned by Tony Stark and the government. Toomes is angered for having lost his business with no compensation, and punches one official, before being forced to leave the site.Spider-Man: Homecoming *The Other confers with his master about Loki's defeat, the loss of the Tesseract, and Earth's new protectors. He claims attacking Earth again would be an act of suicide. His master, Thanos simply turns and smiles, thinking of things to come. *Odin sentences Loki to an eternity of imprisonment in the Asgardian Dungeons. *Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis arrive in New York in search of Thor, but Erik Selvig, freed from Loki's mind control but still in shock from the battle, reveals Thor has already left. gives Heimdall the Tesseract]] *Heimdall tells Thor that Vanaheim has been attacked. He gives Heimdall the Tesseract so he can repair the Bifrost Bridge. They then spend the next year assembling an army. *Foster is frustrated about spending two years of her life searching for Thor, and gives up her research of the Nine Realms. *Toomes and his crew lament the loss of their company. When they realize they have a lot of equipment left, Toomes convinces them to turn to the black market and make weapons from the technology to sell, noting that the world is changing, and they need to change to match it. *Tony Stark begins making the Iron Legion to keep himself occupied during periods of anxiety following his near-death experience in space. 6th *Adam Cross, Tony Diaz, and Frank Whalen from the Wrigley Fire Department, help in the clean up of the Battle of New York. They find a Chitauri's discarded helmet and decide to put it in their fire station as a decoration.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.06: FZZT 7th *Stark shows James Rhodes the first suits of the Iron Legion. *Benjamin Pollack and his girlfriend Claire Wise find a broken Chitauri weapon. Pollack fixes the weapon and they plan to rob banks with it.Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 ]] *Days after the death of Phil Coulson, Nick Fury orders S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best scientists to revive him at the Guest House. The process takes several days,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place but Coulson is eventually revived by a serum derived from an alien corpse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. 8th *After finding transceivers in the wreckage of a Chitauri cruiser from the Battle of New York, HYDRA use them to reach out to aliens. They get a reply from an alliance of six alien races, known as the Confederacy, who make a deal with the organization to help protect Earth in return for gravitonium and Inhumans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine 9th *Pollack and Wise prepare to rob a bank in Allentown, Pennsylvania, but Pollack is worried their plan will fail. Wise reassures him, and they successfully rob the bank. *'Resurrection of Phil Coulson': **The final procedure to resurrect Phil Coulson takes place. To restore his former personality, the scientists remove part of his skull to change his memories of the painful process, as Coulson begs them to let him die during the operation. ** receiving false memories]]One of the scientists, Dr. Streiten, realizes how brutal these surgeries are and tells the others they should let Coulson die, but they ignore him. The scientists give Coulson false memories of a grass shack in Tahiti. 11th *Pollack and Wise rob another bank in Richmond, Virginia. 13th *Pollack and Wise rob another bank in Greensboro, North Carolina. 14th *Pollack and Wise rob another bank in Charleston, South Carolina. 15th *Pollack and Wise rob another bank in Savannah, Georgia. 16th with a Chitauri Gun]] *Jasper Sitwell is dispatched to stop Pollack and Wise's bank robberies and retrieve the Chitauri weapon. He locates and confronts them at a hotel in South Florida, but Wise attacks him with the weapon. She accidentally drops it, causing it to activate and destroy all of the stolen money. *Sitwell interrogates them, and Wise admits Pollack successfully got the weapon to work. Despite being sent to kill them, Sitwell gives them the chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and help restore the other Chitauri technology collected from New York. 17th *Jasper Sitwell brings Benjamin Pollack and Claire Wise to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where Pollack is assigned to the R&D think tank, and Wise is made Felix Blake's assistant. June 1st *To cover up the explosive nature of the Extremis virus, Aldrich Killian hires actor Trevor Slattery to pose as a terrorist leader called the Mandarin, so whenever Extremis causes a patient to explode, the media and government will assume they are suicide bombings.Iron Man 3 3rd *Slattery gets plastic surgery so he is not recognized when he appears on television as the Mandarin. 4th ]] *Following his return to the modern world as a renowned hero, Steve Rogers is snatched up to be the face of many campaigns. One of these, not long after the Battle of New York, includes a set of videos for students in schools. He records many videos, including a fitness challenge, a video for students in detention, and one on the importance of patience. 5th *The third Mandarin bombing occurs. 7th *Edison Po is arrested for stabbing a man in the eye with a steak knife in Boston, Massachusetts.In The Bridge, it is said on the reasoned date of December 2, 2013 that Po "reappeared 18 months ago at a diner in Boston."Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge July 8th *The fourth Mandarin bombing occurs. 12th *Scott Lang is fired from Vistacorp due to inadvertently fixing what he believed was a code mistake that was illegally overcharging customers.Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time 14th breaks into Geoff Zorick's Mansion]] *Scott Lang infiltrates the Vistacorp Headquarters to return about four million dollars to the customers who had been defrauded by the company. Lang then breaks into the mansion of his former boss, Geoff Zorick. He steals many of Zorick's belongings and drives Zorick's car into the mansion's pool.In the 2015 WHiH Newsfront web series, Christine Everhart says that Scott Lang was imprisoned three years ago for a 5 years sentence. 15th *Scott Lang is arrested for stealing from both Vistacorp and Geoff Zorick. He is then given a five year sentence at San Quentin State Prison. 17th *Scott Lang meets with 'Peachy' in San Quentin State Prison to talk about the Vista job. This conversation starts a prison fight. *Scott Lang meets his cellmate Luis in prison, and explains that he is upset about his wife, Maggie, divorcing him. August 9th *The fifth Mandarin bombing occurs. * fights the Melter]]Bruno Horgan, also known as the Melter, attacks Iron Man during a press conference at Stark Tower. After a quick victory, the Melter announces he will be selling his Melter technology to the highest bidder in a few days.Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter 11th *The Melter attacks and defeats War Machine. Tony Stark and James Rhodes research Horgan's background and make a deal; whoever fails to find Horgan first must polish the victor's armor. 12th *War Machine tries several attempts to find Melter, but they all turn out to be dead ends. *Tony Stark spots the Melter near Stark Tower. *Stark and Rhodes deduce the most likely place for Horgan to be is the junkyard. Stark modifies the Iron Man and War Machine armors so they resist the Melter's attacks. *Iron Man and War Machine investigate the junkyard and find the Melter. They fight, and the Melter is taken into custody of the United States Army. September 10th *The sixth Mandarin bombing occurs. October 13th *The seventh Mandarin bombing occurs. *Aaron Davis is arrested for the third time by the New York City Police Department.Spider-Man: Homecoming November 11th *WHiH World News holds a 10 kilometer race to support reconstructing buildings lost during the Battle of New York. The company raised millions of dollars.Google+ Profile/WHiH World News *WHiH World News posts on Google+ saying "WHiH's 10K race was a massive success. Millions were raised for reconstruction on buildings lost in the NYC invasion." 15th *The eighth Mandarin bombing occurs. December 20th as Iron Patriot]] *The Mandarin bombs the . The bombings leave intelligence agencies bewildered by lack of forensic evidence. Under the request of the U.S. Government, James Rhodes' War Machine armor is painted in the colors of the American flag and re-named the "Iron Patriot ".Captain America: Civil War Prelude[http://www.slashfilm.com/film-interview-thor-the-dark-world-producer-kevin-feige/ According to Kevin Feige, Iron Man 3 takes place about 6 months after the Battle of New York]. 21st *Tony Stark tests his newest prototype armor, the Mark XLII. 22nd *The Iron Legion creates friction between Stark and his girlfriend Pepper Potts. Pepper feels Stark is not paying enough attention to her, but Stark's encounters during the Battle of New York has left him traumatized and he built the Iron Legion with her protection in mind. *'Destruction of the Chinese Theatre': At the , Jack Taggart succumbs to the effects of Extremis and explodes. Stark Industries security chief Happy Hogan is caught in the explosion and severely injured. 23rd *Stark visits Hogan in the Los Angeles Mercy Hospital. *The press try to interview him about the Mandarin, and Stark issues a televised threat to him. * and Tony Stark being flown back from a missile]]Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion: The Mandarin responds to Tony's threat by destroying his Mansion with helicopter gunships. Pepper and Maya Hansen (who had come to warn Stark) survive the attack, and Stark dons the unstable Mark XLII armor to fly himself to safety. *J.A.R.V.I.S. follows a flight plan from Stark's investigation into the Mandarin bombings, and the Mark XLII lands in Rose Hill, Tennessee. The armor runs out of power, and the world believes Tony Stark to be dead. *'Battle of Rose Hill': **Teaming with Harley Keener, Stark investigates the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin attack. He discovers the "bombings" were triggered by soldiers subjected to Extremis, which at this stage of development causes certain subjects to explosively reject it. ** threatens Harley Keener]]After veterans started exploding, their deaths were used to cover up Extremis' flaws by manufacturing a terrorist plot. Mandarin agents Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin arrive in Tennessee and attack Stark. He kills Brandt, but Savin escapes. 24th *'Infiltration into Aldrich Killian's Mansion': **With Harley Keener's help, Stark traces the Mandarin to Miami and infiltrates his headquarters using makeshift weapons. **Inside, he discovers the Mandarin who appears on television is actually an actor, Trevor Slattery, who is oblivious to the actions carried out in his name. **The Mandarin is a creation of Aldrich Killian, who appropriated Maya Hansen's Extremis virus as a cure for his own disabilities and expanded the program to include injured war veterans. * 's life is threatened by Aldrich Killian]]Killian captures Stark and reveals he has also kidnapped Pepper Potts. To gain Stark's aid in fixing Extremis' flaws, Killian injects Pepper with the virus. Hansen has a change of heart about Killian's plans, but he murders her. *'Kidnapping of President Ellis': **Aldrich Killian has also manipulated American intelligence agencies regarding the Mandarin's location, luring the Iron Patriot into a trap to steal the armor. **Stark escapes and reunites with Rhodes, discovering Killian's plan to attack U.S. President Matthew Ellis aboard Air Force One. **Disguised in the Iron Patriot armor, Eric Savin infiltrates Air Force One and detonates an explosive. ** saves the passengers]]Remotely controlling the Mark XLII armor, Stark saves some surviving passengers and crew, but cannot stop Killian from abducting Ellis. They trace them to an impounded oil tanker, the Norco, where Killian intends to kill Ellis on live television. **The Vice President Rodriguez (who is secretly working for Killian) will become a puppet leader, following Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure his daughter's disability. 25th *'Battle on the Norco': **On the platform of the Norco, Tony Stark goes to save Pepper Potts, while James Rhodes rescues the President. ** arrives]]Stark summons the Iron Legion, controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S., to provide air support, and discovers Pepper has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls to her apparent death. **Stark confronts Aldrich Killian, traps him in the Mark XLII and sets it to self-destruct, but it fails to kill him. Pepper, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, intervenes and kills Killian. **After the battle, Stark promises to devote more time to Pepper, and orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely destroy every armor in the Iron Legion. Vice President Rodriguez and Trevor Slattery are arrested, ending Aldrich Killian's War. 28th *With Stark's help, Pepper's Extremis effects are stabilized. *Stark undergoes surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He throws his obsolete chest Arc Reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man. References